


A World Without the Moon

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Curses, M/M, god AU, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: It's dangerous to go out at night when an angry sun god stalks the street in search of the moon that was stolen from him.





	A World Without the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should finish this AU that's been sitting around for 500 months  
> Also me: *creates an entire new AU and finishes it in 2 day*
> 
> Unbeta'd.  
> Inspiration from various sun/moon gods, Hati (the wolf that chases the moon), and The Lonely Shining Goblin (goblin with sword run through it that will die if it's removed)

It had been 25 years since man had betrayed the gods. Befriending them and welcoming them into Earth’s domain before binding the moon in mortal form. Running him through with a ruin infused sword and locking him into what felt like an endless slumber. 

Hidden from the sun, the god of the day flew into a rage. Scorching the farmer’s fields and drying up the lakes. His anger not so much directed at man for betraying him, but more for robbing him of the moon. 

Without the moon in the sky, the nights grew cold and dark. Man tried to light up the night with candles and torches, but soon found the glow stolen by the very sun they’d robbed. Walking the land at night, it became too dangerous to venture in the dark, for risk of getting lost, or attacked by the god who knew he was still preyed upon. 

The stars in the sky knew not why the sun god spend so much time on earth, but they did not see what had happened on the rare night the sun and moon could be together as one. 

As the years went by and the generation grew older, the newer generation knew not of the sin their fathers and grandfathers had committed against the gods. For them the heat was normal and the night was a danger to avoid. 

The individuals who took charge of protecting the sleeping form of the moon knew not that the sun still searched, even now, for his precious moon. 

One night, unbeknown to those who watched the god slumber like their fathers before, the sun grew too close to the chamber in which the moon was housed. The overflow of power radiated with the sword buried deep in his chest, and the moon began to stir, longing for the warmth and the light that drew him so. 

Bright blue eyes blinked against the light of the room, shielded by the depth of the chamber, a place the sun god would not wander for fear of capture of unnecessary death despite the rumours the old fed the young about him to scare them from the night. 

He was disorientated, and lost, the strange people that looked on with expressions mixed in fear and amazement told him he was far from home. His memory foggy as he clutched the hilt of the sword buried in his chest and tried to pull. 

Man asked what he was doing and it soon became apparent that many could not see the weapon that ran him through. The unfamiliar faces of the younger generation unsettled him, where were those who betrayed his trust? Those who could confirm the sword was there and not just something he was beginning to believe a hallucination. 

Memories slowly came back to him, but nothing more powerful than his desire to escape into the night and find the source of the power that broke him from his slumber. 

Man however was determined to keep him away from the night, push and direct him into a being of the day to which the moon certainly was not. He longed to sleep during the day and escape during the night. To follow those enticing flickers of light that somehow reminded him of home. 

For the young however, their part time job descriptions said nothing about the slumbering god waking and it soon became a trivial feat to slip past them and into the comfort of the night. 

On one such occasion they'd caught the wandering moon fixated on a brightly lit lantern and promptly dragged him to the cover of an alley as the sun god wandered close and tore the light from the lantern and into his own. The ball of fire glowing more brightly on his back as he continued to search for the moon whose chest hummed almost painfully at the way the sword reacted to the sun's overwhelming power. 

It was then the moon came to realise the light he had been seeking was that of the supposed 'monster' that stalked the earth at night. 

Not even a month had passed since the moon had woken and he had given both the youths and the generation before the slip and like a rebellious teenager, had run off into the night, venturing further and further, desperate to find the light that made him feel home. 

Man tried to reason the monster of the night would devour him. That the earth no longer needed a moon and pulling the sword would kill whatever remained of his existing form. But by now his memories had returned and he knew the monster was merely his sun as desperate as he to be reunited once more. 

In a way he was grateful that man had come to fear the night. They would not follow him here and when he finally found his sun, they could exist together in peace without fear of those who had done them wrong so long ago. 

Still they followed him though far behind and often deviated from his path. Unable to let the power he held slip away so easily nor for their own sakes and the fear of what the sun would do once he learned the moon was unable to return to his celestial form. Without the moon as leverage the sun could burn down their livelihood without fear or care and in a way, the generation of old knew they deserved it but wished it not upon their youth. 

But the sun cared not for the worries of man or their well deserved fate of robbing him and the world of the moon. His thoughts were solely for the moon he hoped was still alive. The image of the blue haired male coming between himself and their attackers, sparing him from the blade that threatened to seal his power, and taking the blow himself. 

The blade, one designed to capture the sun and not the moon, too powerful in its charm, ripped the spiritual essence and power from the moon and bound him in mortal form. His scream was silent, but the agony on his face told all, and his beloved moon fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. 

Anger boiled and the skin on his arm blistered painfully as fire erupted from his back, the usually small wings of excess power suddenly significantly larger and threatening to tear and burn down everything in his path. 

Man was persistent, and despite his anger they tried to fulfil their original intention to capture the sun. They came at him with blades his fire melted as soon as they drew close. Against his wishes, the stars pulled him back to the heavens. 

He knew not of what became of the moon he was forced to leave behind, and in his fury of the unknown and the betrayal of man, the earth experienced its longest day under the scorching heat of the sun. Crops were ruined, lakes began to dry up, small fires sprouted across the fields, all until the sun god Akashi had expelled his initial anger and could think more clearly. 

As dusk finally drew, Akashi fell from the sky and wandered the world in search for his beloved moon, Kuroko. And after 25 longs years of moonless nights, a familiar face approached, drawn in by the light of the plated lantern on his back. The world seemed to melt away around them and Akashi felt as if he’d cry at the sight. 

“It’s been a long time, Kuroko.” 

“Yes, Akashi-kun.” 

For a moment the moon forgot about the sword that hummed more painfully in his chest, the binding spell responding to the closeness of its intended target, but prevented by the very body it had run through. No force in the heavens or earth would keep him from his love. A moment’s hesitation crossed Akashi’s face as he eyed the very material sword that only seemed to present itself more obviously the closer he approached. 

Embracing Kuroko became a matter of lifting the moon in his arms and burying his face in the other’s chest, Kuroko’s arms pulling him as close as their bodies would allow with the hilt of the sword between them and the blade shifting eagerly in the wound it left. 

For the moon, the hilt of the sword was of little inconvenience, despite his long slumber he’d managed to learn a little about the magic that bound him. How the sword still called for Akashi as did his soul. How the sword sought to run the sun god through just as it did himself. He concludes man must have intended to steal them both, run them through with the length of the sword and command the heavens through their power. It could be considered a blessing then, that the sword’s tip broke through his back. Had the blade been the other way, its intended way, the sun and moon would have been bound in a deadly embrace. 

A bittersweet as an end to their godly lives would have been, it was a fate he wished not on either of them, not did he wish to never embrace his love again in fear of binding him too. He may be bound to the world of man, but at least like this he could still meet his love. 

If man had experienced the longest day in Akashi’s wrath for them taking the moon, tonight they would experience the shortest day, the sun god refusing to see to his duty as the sun on time in desperation to make up for the years without the moon. Man had made him wait long enough. 

As the morning began and the sun refused to rise, the generation that bound the moon and threatened the sun came to realise the two had been reunited once more. The fate of their world hanging in the balance of the gods’ temper. Those in charge of following Kuroko sent home to families as the calm before the storm weighed heavy on their minds. 

For the gods who walked the path back to town as the moon insisted on seeing the sun off into the sky and close to the place he’d fall at dusk, they cared not for revenge, only for the night in which they could meet and be together once more. 

As they approached the promised site, a lone figure stepped into their path. Bowing his head and greeting the two gods who stopped in their tracks, before watching his elderly frame kneel on the ground and touch his head to the dirt as an apology fell from his lips and pleads to spare the young. 

Akashi simply looked down on the man, lingering hatred distorting his form and blistering his arm, but soon quelled by the gentle touch of the moon. The sun was not the one those apologies should be directed at, for it was the moon who was made to suffer, torn from his form, his livelihood as a god crushed by bindings and a world that learned to continue on without him and his command of the tides. It was the moon who’d been imprisoned and treated as an object for man’s desires. 

So Kuroko stepped forward, meeting the man who refused to meet his icy gaze. The sword in his chest trying to inch its way deeper as it craved to impale the sun behind him. 

His voice was blunt and sure, and air of confidence with the undertone of a threat nipping at the edges as he addressed the mortal before him. Despite his mortal form, there was no denying the aura of his spiritual form was there, pushing at the seams of his bindings like a cages beast who’d break free at any given moment, and the sun found himself falling in love all over again. 

“The sun does not belong to man, nor does the moon. Do not steal from us again.” 

And without so much as a whisper from the man, the gods continued by and into the true morning sun, no longer the scorching heat that taxed their fields or could run them dry on water. No, it was a pleasant heat, like a lovers kiss upon your cheek, and the moon relished in the warmth of Akashi’s light as he fell into peaceful slumber once more, awaiting the dusk, and the night that belonged to them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> @spacedragonarmada.tumblr


End file.
